


A Death Avenged

by EpicKiya722



Series: AquaNight Stories [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bit of Drama, Blood and Violence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Family, Gen, I'm Trying on That!, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dick Grayson, Rating May Change, Temporary Character Death, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's been a year since Dick Grayson was rescued and pulled from the Court of Owls'  control. Now, he's back with his friends and family. And with the one he loves. Unfortunately, before their relationship can  even begin, Kaldur'ahm is killed. When his death is discovered, Dick is certainly not pleased.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this. I came to like this ship and I wanted to write a Talon!Nightwing story. Hope you like the start!

He never imagined this. He never pondered on the possible pain, the consequences that would rain upon him after he was fully restricted from the control the league of his abusers from a year ago. The day he left, the day he was rescued, he thought it was over. He thought his  ** _killer_** instincts were wiped away. No. All it took was... this...

The lifeless pale gaze that was once filled with daydreams that was now pools of hopelessness staring back at him. The soft, yet icy limp hand in his. 

His heart... his broken, shattered heart was nothing to him now. He couldn't give it to the one person he deemed worth giving it to.

His love, his longtime friend, his  ** _other half_** was dead.

Someone... Anybody had to pay.


	2. A Brief Realization

"So... how are you doing?"

Crystal azure eyes turned up into concerned filled ones. He expected a question, especially like this, about his wellbeing. It had only been two days since he finally rid of  ** _that_** persona of him.

He felt no bloodlust, he didn't have the instant kill reflex. Not anymore.

He is... He is  ** _Nightwing_** now and again.

"I'm just fine, Cassie. Just fine."

The young protege of Wonder Woman simply nodded, the urge to ask more questions pushed down. "That's good.", she replied before stepping out of the room.

The acrobat just sighed, shaking his head in amusement before relaxing back into the sofa.

As of now, he was occupying space within the second hideout of the younger heroes. He missed it just as much as he did Blüdhaven and Gotham. He missed the training, the laughter, and the others. They made the place feel more like home than just a spot to gather for missions. Here, besides the Wayne Manor, he could be himself.

Not some  ** _soldier_** or  ** _assassin_**.

 He was just him.

"I see you're doing better."

The voice sent shivers, good shivers down his spine. It was soothing, deep, yet submissive. It was almost  ** _sweet_** , velvety. It was the one voice that snapped Dick out of his feral state a year ago. 

"Kaldur, hi.", the acrobat greeted, scooting over for the Atlantean to sit next to him. He subconsciously slung his arm over the back of the couch, right behind Kaldur. He was taller now, more fit. Truly, during his training he muscled up, an impressive physique. "I'm doing better now."  _'That you're here.'_

"I am glad to hear that, my friend.", the tanner of the two smiled. "I admit my concern for you has not fade yet, but it eases me to see you are alright."

Dick leaned closer, wanting less inches between them. Since Kaldur and the others saved him, he came to the realization of his love for his older, yet now slightly smaller teammate. The feelings were hard to ignore, everything, mostly water, reminding him of Kaldur in any way. He honestly didn't want to rid of the feelings. For a long time, a very long time, he believed Kaldur deserved affection, and not platonic. Kaldur was always looking out for everyone else, always caring and not taking time out for himself. The Atlantean was a blessing who should be treasured, cherished. Who better to let him know than Dick Grayson?

"It was a rough year, wasn't it?"

"I agree, but we got through it."

_'We indeed.'_

 "Yeah. Kaldur, would you---"

 "Hey, Kaldur!"

At the call, the two glimpsed up to see Bart speed closer to them, much to Dick's dismay. He couldn't get much alone time before with Kaldur. Now, he just can't?!

"Bart, is something the matter?", Kaldur asked, his tone of both a friend and older brother.

The young speedster scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah... Training room."

"Something broken?"

"Wall. A bit of the floor."

"Culprit?"

"Two. Jaime and Garfield."

Kaldur nodded in understanding. "I'll handle it." He turned to the first Robin with an apologetic smile. "Richard, was there anything you wanted to say before I go?"

Dick wanted to jump up and grab Kaldur, forcing him to stay, but he knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he waved him off. "No. It was nothing important. Go handle the tots."

"Are you sure?"

_'No. I want you here. Stop attending to other people.'_

"Yes. Go."

Kaldur didn't utter another word, following Bart out the room. Dick watched him go, a slight ache in his chest. He was alone again. Or so he thought.

"You should tell him."

 Dick got up off the couch, going to leave the room once he recognize the voice. "Tell who what?"

"I'm not stupid. You like Kaldur. I recognize the looks. It's the same looks Jaime gives Bart, I give Tim and used to towards M'gann."

The acrobat halted in his steps, just ever so glancing over his shoulder. Conner stood there, arms crossed as usual, but his demeanor held that of comprehension and comfort.

"Am I that obvious?", Dick chuckled, turning to face his brother's boyfriend.

"Very. You both are really. Kaldur is just more subtle about it. You know how he is."

"I do. Which..." He sighed, running fingers through his hair. "I guess it's why I want to ease it on him instead of throwing on him. I don't want him to feel as if he's obligated to date me."

"Like he is to taking care of everyone.", Conner added, leaning against the wall now.

"Exactly. I want him to... feel the same on his own, but... I admit I'm a little impatient about that it."

"I can sympathize with you."

Conner knew from experience. Dick's situation was similar to his with Tim. He was impatient, too, but he waited. And now, he could say he was happy with the third Robin.

He watched as Dick turned back on his heel to leave again.

"Hey!"

Another stop.

"Even though you, Wally, and Kaldur saved me from Cadmus that day years ago, just know that if Kaldur is hurt in any way I don't take kindly, I'll make you pay. He was my  ** _first true friend_**. He made me feel like a person and not a weapon. Got it?"

With a small smirk, the other replied, "Got it."


	3. Amending Plans and Taking Breaks

"How long did he really think he was going to hide from us?"

"He won't for much longer."

"We must draw him out."

"But how?"

"Some way. No matter how, he will come back to us. He was ours. Since the very beginning."

* * *

Footsteps lightly thumped against the tiled floor. It was cold, nothing he wasn't used to. It was soothing really, under his usually bare feet. He couldn't sleep. Not after the dream he had. Could he even call it a dream? Maybe a nightmare. It was dark, painful and the screams were enough to make anyone wish they couldn't hear. Yeah... it was indeed a nightmare.

He made his way into the kitchen, hoping there was still more milk for a nice warm cup of it. If not, water will do just fine.

 Once he stood in front of the cupboard, he felt another presence. "Couldn't sleep?"

Kaldur turned around, sighing in relief that it was just Conner. The clone appeared to have woken himself, dressed in black sweats and a tee. The Atlantean had only adorned dark blue sleeping pants and a grey tank.

"You could say. Did I wake you?"

The other shook his head. "No. But I reckon you could use the company."

He wouldn't object to that. Company would be nice right now. Although, he preferred another male with black hair and blue eyes.

"That would be very much appreciated, my friend.", Kaldur agreed, pulling out two cups before going for the milk that was thankfully still inside the fridge.

He was careful heating it, not wanting to treat burns so late at night or early in the morning. The cups were then filled, one to Conner and the other to himself.

"So... what woke you up?"

Slowly, his glass was settled on the table after he took a sip. The milk probably wasn't as warm as Conner's, but it still held sustainable heat to it.

"Well... it was a nightmare I suppose."

"Want to talk about it? You don't have to if you're uncomfortable doing so.", the clone offered, taking a swallow of his own cup.

Kaldur let out a slightly shaky exhale, his chin propped up on one hand. He tried recalling the nightmare.

"It is difficult to describe. It was like... a fast blur. I do not remember much except screams. And... a slight pinch of pain." 

"Hm. That sounds a bit unusual."

"It was."

There was a hint of silence between the two, Conner at a fault of not knowing what else to say and Kaldur who was unclear if he should reveal more. He was puzzled at the nightmare, physically feeling the ache from it and remembering the screams and flashes. Could it be a warning? Whenever he was uneasy, something terrible happens.

* * *

 "What shall we do to draw him out?"

"Cause a stir perhaps? But be discrete about it. The boy is probably aware of how we operate. Him and the League."

"They are unaware of where we are as of now."

"After our last encounter. It's been a year. What if they are not prepared for us?"

"Don't underestimate them! Batman is always on guard when it involves his enemies."

"Order!"

The occupants of the room turned to the head of the table. They watched as he stood from his chair, his aura radiating frustration. Behind his porcelain ivory mask they knew he was frowning, his eyes glaring around the room at the fellow members.

"It's evident that we don't know how we will bring back our Talon. For now, we shall observe him, see if we can find anything to lure him back to us."

Everyone else exchanged glances, shaking in their seats.

"Should we send  ** _him_** in?"

* * *

She noticed... She noticed how unsettled he seemed. He's been like this for the past few days.

His eyes were drifted, his lips pressed in a thin line. His demeanor rarely changed, staying stoic. It was as if he was... His old self. Maybe someone should speak to him, discover what's wrong.

"Ka---"

"Kaldur."

Artemis halted, wondering where Dick came from. He really lived up to being a Bat Family member, those ninjas.

The archer watched as the slightly taller male came closer to Kaldur, placing his hands on the Atlantean's upper arms and rubbing them. "Kaldur, what's wrong?", he asked, consideration stiff in his posture. Artemis' interest grew as the two stepped closer subconsciously, almost as if magnets was attracting.

When the darker male said nothing, Dick tried again, but firmer. "Kaldur."

He only let out a small groan, turning his gaze from the acrobat.

"Kaldur. Look at me."

This was unusual, yet it was intriguing. Something had to be wrong if Kaldur was acting abnormal. But... Dick was a different story. He almost was... protective. Controlling even. He cupped the other's chin, forcing him to look into stern blues. "Kaldur, you've been acting like this for the past few days. Downcast, stoic. What's wrong? Talk to me."

Kaldur exhaled. "I... I just feel anxious, is all."

"Why?"

"Nightmares. I have been having nightmares lately. They feel almost like warnings. I fear something is going to happen, Richard. Something... terrifying."

Artemis almost let out a noise when Dick pulled the distressed male into a hug, arms tight around him. The sight of it was almost... how could she describe it? It was sincere, comforting and a relief to see someone taking care of Kaldur for once. Yet, there was something more to this.

"Kaldur, I need you to breathe right now. Okay? I'm here."

The Atlantean sighed again, a little heavily. He stepped back from the other, Dick keeping his hands on his back so he didn't get too far. Hmm...

"I apologize, Richard. It... I..."

"Hey, it's okay to worry. It's the human part of you. Just don't worry too much. You're gonna overexert yourself out one day. We can't have that now, can we?"

Kaldur shook his head. "No."

"So take care of yourself, Kal.", Dick advised. "Take a break. I haven't seen you actually ** _relax_** since I came back. Do I have to force you to?" There was a light joking tone in the words that Artemis caught. It was enough to make Kaldur smile, a rarity to see.

"No. You do not have to take such matters into your hands."

"Good. Go nap or something."

Artemis continued to watch as Kaldur stepped further from the first Robin, the other never lifting his stare as the Atlantean left. He stood there, a small smile on his lips, before leaving himself. She admittedly wondered if anyone else saw what she saw. And if something was going on between those two.

"He likes him, loves him really."

Artemis glanced to the right of her to see the familiar redhead speedster. He was obviously smug about whatever.

"What are you on about, Kid Mouth?"

"Come on, Artemis." He sucked his teeth, crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid like you claim I am. Don't you see it? Dick loves Kaldur. He cares for him."

"Oh?"

"Conner knows. Tim would probably know. I'm not sure about everybody else.", Wally added, glancing at Artemis with a raised eyebrow. "Dick really isn't that... secretive about it. He never really is, but... this time...", he trailed off there. Artemis waited for more words but they didn't come.

"Wally?"

He shrugged, stretching before turning on his heel. "Eh, right now, snacks sound good. You want anything from the kitchen?"

Artemis opened her mouth to ask about before, but she couldn't form her question. What was there to ask? Her lips pressed together, shaking her head and her blonde locks falling over her shoulders. Wally shrugged again, indifferent about her sudden silence. He sped out, leaving the archer to her thoughts.

_'Hm. So Kaldur has an admirer, huh? It's about time.'_

* * *

He knew it was best to listen. Maybe it was time for him to rest. It wasn't hard to see that he was always stressing. Whether it was the Team or the upcoming missions. He never took time out for himself. Like ever, even with all the years he spent up surface. Once or twice he may have visited his birthplace, but he didn't stay for no longer than a week. He couldn't help but be cautious about everything and everyone. It could just be the nurturing side of him. The younger half of the Team always joked about how he was a big brother or a mother hen. Maybe they're not wrong.

And maybe it was time to relax. After all, how long has it been since he  ** _seen_** his parents?


	4. Do You Have to Go?

To be frankly honest with himself, he had no clue as to why he is a bit curious to see Kaldur still speaking with Batman after a recent mission. He wasn't jealous, no way. He passed that phase so long ago. He didn't mind sharing a mentor. After all, being a king, Aquaman was one of the busiest Justice League members.

It was just... seeing Kaldur, a bit fidgety, shifting on one foot to another while rubbing his arm was... out of ordinary. Dick was used to seeing him so composed, so collected. It was one thing that Dick loved about the Atlantean, although he didn't mind this timid Kaldur either. It was both cute and tempting him to grab him and love him up until Kaldur was shaking.

_'I should calm down before I rage a hard-on.'_

Even if he was technically intruding on privacy, Dick continued to watch the two. Batman's expression never changed, always staying stoic. Kaldur, on the other hand, shifted constantly. It wasn't until Batman gave a nod that he gave a small smile and thanked the Dark Knight. Kaldur then walked out, heading to where his room was. Dick's blues never lifted from his form until he was out of sight. He took that as a signal to approach his adoptive father.

"What was that about?", he demanded, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

 Batman eyed his protégè for a couple of seconds before dully replying to his question. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Batman, what did Kaldur say to you?"

The older vigilante crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the sudden harshness in Dick's tone. It was odd, something for him to dig into later. Was it really that necessary for Dick to know?

"Kaldur just wanted to take time off. So I gave it to him. He'll be in Shayeris for however he seems fit. Kaldur will come back when  ** _ready_**."

Dick uncrossed his arms, his expression more calm now that he knew what's up.  _'So he decided to take my advice, huh?'_

"Did he say when he's leaving?"

Why was he so interested in Kaldur's temporary departure?

"No. He didn't express that. I figure he may be leaving later today or early next morning. And if so soon, I need to speak to Aquaman about it."

Batman gestured his leaving, hanging his words there. When his first ward spoke no word, the dark knight left. Unlike when Kaldur left, he didn't watch him go. He stood there, eyes to the floor as he pondered on about Kaldur. He was relieved that the blonde was taking a break, listening to him. But... at the thought of Kaldur not being  ** _here_** put a deep ache in his chest. He couldn't get quite a grip on him being away from him. Did he really have to leave? Even if it was for a while? And some place where he couldn't contact him? 

He didn't mind that Kaldur wanted, needed to see his parents. He would give anything to see his once more. That he wouldn't take from Kaldur, but...

Dick swiftly shifted and headed down one of the halls where he knew Kaldur's room was. Once there, he knocked on the door. Seconds later he heard some words before it opened. Kaldur stood there, eyes wide with a bit of curiosity at the possibility of who was at the door. He had changed out of his uniform, adorning an oversized shirt and some lounge pants. He looked adorable enough for Dick to scoop him up and hug him forever. But seeing a deep mocha shoulder peek out, made the Atlantean tasty enough to be ravished.

"Richard?"

"Sooner or later you're gonna call me 'Dick' like everyone else.", Dick laughed.

Kaldur did, too. "I prefer 'Richard'. Did you come to speak to me about something?", he asked, stepping aside so Dick come in. He sat down in Kaldur's desk chair, the darker teen reclaiming the bed. The first Wayne ward sneaked a glance at the other's behind. It looked very good in those pants.

"Yeah. Not to get into your business or anything, but what did you speak to Batman about? It took longer than usual."

If he was peeved at the question, Kaldur didn't show it. He answered no less.

"About the mission, but I also asked him about having a break for a while. To visit home."

 "Is he gonna let you go?"

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Kaldur. He wanted to be sure he wasn't being deceived. 

"Yes. I leave tomorrow morning. I don't know how long I will be gone for.", the Atlantean replied, tucking his legs to his chest. He looked so unsure about leaving, even if it was temporary. It wasn't rocket science to figure out that Kaldur was going to worry about the Team. Being the big brother/mother hen will do that.

Dick got up from the chair, occupying a seat on the bed next to the darker male. He placed a hand on Kaldur's, stopping a grin from growing on his face when he felt the other shiver under his fingertips.

"Hey, Kal, listen. If you're worrying about us, don't be. We'll be fine. We'll manage, alright?"

Kaldur tucked his face in his knees, sighing. "It is inevitable for me to worry. I guess it comes with the weight of being the leader.", came his muffled words.

The acrobat shifted so that he was behind Kaldur. The new position formed to both their legs laid out on the bed in front of them, Dick's legs on each side of the Atlantean's. Being a bit taller than his longtime friend, Dick was able to rest his head on Kaldur's right shoulder, arms around his waist as he sat behind him. Although he tried to be **_platonic_** as possible, the feel of Kaldur's ass against his crotch, he was close to jumping him, but he resisted.

"Well, I'll handle that weight for you, okay? Enjoy Atlantis, your family. Your freedom. I mean it.", he demanded teasingly. 

Kaldur let out a soft laugh, one that Dick will surely remember. "Alright. I will."

"Good. Don't try to turn away five minutes later."

"Okay."

Dick gave him a squeeze before moving out the bed. "Get some rest. I'll inform the others of your whereabouts tomorrow." He wanted to kiss Kaldur on his lips, but he reminded himself he'll have the chance soon. Just not now. Instead, he settled to giving him a hug. "Sleep."

Kaldur nodded, laying down on his bed, nuzzling the pillows as his eyes closed. Dick stood there for some time, admiring him before walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 Call him selfish, and scowl him for contradicting his own words from the night before, but it was undeniable that he _**needed**_ Kaldur to come back now. It wasn't that the Team was giving him a hard time, they were actually really cooperative. It was that every second the Atlantean was away, the first ward to Bruce Wayne grew more and more impatient for his return.

He took to working out in the Wayne training room to shift his mind away from Kaldur. Of course, punching the punching bag actually didn't help. He was close to bursting the bag until someone spoke up. "You're really missing him."

He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Tim coming into the room. He adorned yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt, opposing to Dick's basketball shorts and tank top.

Dick went back to punching the bag, a bit harsher as sweat going down the side of his temple. "Missing who?"

"I'm not blind, Dick. Kaldur, you're missing Kaldur. I noticed how you started to behave since he left. That and how you never seem to leave his side. You're in love with him.", Tim sassed, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"You truly are a better detective than Bruce."

"You better not let Daddy Warbucks hear you.", another voice piped up. The other two boys turned and saw Jason. He lifted a dumbbell, using it now. He was more so shirtless and sweatpants.

"Bruce knows.", Dick voiced, going back to working out. Jason's eyebrow arched at his sudden harshness.

"What has you so worked up?"

"He's missing his little mermaid.", Tim giggled. 

Jason's stare snapped to the older male. "Aaaawww. You have a crush?!"

"More like in love. Remember Aqualad?"

"Yeah. Wait..." Jason sat down the dumbbell, crossing his arms and shaking his head, amused. "Dickie, you're hung on him? You're in trouble for sure! He's like... hot!"

"Don't try to mack on his man, Jason. Dick really has his stakes on Kaldur."

Dick could only smile at his brothers' teasing. It was welcoming, making the air lighter from the tension he built up around him. "Shut up. But yeah... I'm in love with Kaldur."

"Who wouldn't be?", Tim inquired. "You're lucky if anyone doesn't try to get him before you do."

At that, Dick growled, his chest tightening at the thought of someone trying to flirt with what was his. He'll probably lose it if Kaldur comes back taken. "No. That won't happen."

"Possessive.", Jason whispered, taking a seat next to Tim. The younger boy shrugged.

"Kon was like that for a while before we started dating. He practically followed me like a puppy, not wanting anyone near me unless he was watching or they were family."

"You're too precious, Tim-ber. Anyways, I'm surprised Dick's home right now and not with Kaldur.", Jason voiced, less amused really. He caught the disappointment flashing in the other's blues.

"I would be, but he's visiting family in Atlantis right now. I was the one who told him to take a break. And I'm so regretting it right now." He sighed, resting against the wall, head down. "I feel so selfish for wanting him here, but... I can't help myself."

"It comes with loving somebody, Dick. Kaldur will be back. And maybe then you could try to hang out with him and then eased your confession on him. He'll probably love you back.", Tim suggested.

 Dick sensed the hope behind those words, yearning for the truth behind them. He knew patience would help, but lately it wasn't his best friend. Maybe the workout equipment could ease out his impatience.


	5. Gone Too Long

Days quickly, and rather annoyingly, turned into a week. That week turned into two. Those two turned into a month. A month turned into a month and an half.

And Dick was losing it.

The Team quickly took notice of their temporary leader's behavior. He didn't snap at them or did intense training exercises of that nature. He was just more... dull and angry. That was unusual.

"Go ahead and hit the showers, guys and girls.", Nightwing voiced, heading off to his own devices. Before he could get far, Zatanna stopped him.

"Dick, before you head off. Can I speak to you?", she asked. For a second, she felt the need to change her mind from the odd hint of suspicion that she was sure Dick shot at her from behind the mask.

"Go ahead, Zatanna."

"It's...", the magician started softly, hands resting by her sides. "I just wanted to see if you're okay. All of us are, really. We noticed how strange you've been acting and we were just concerned if the leadership role was too much for you. Not saying you can't handle it, but... We just don't want you stressing and get sick."

Nightwing just gave her a small assuring pat on her shoulder with a smile. "I'm okay, Zatanna. I am. And thank you for your concern.", he voiced before turning on his heel to head off to the zeta tubes. Zatanna stood there, left to ponder if her friend's words were true.

* * *

 "So?"

"He seems rather... off as late, sir. Angry, stressed. Out of focus. It's in his moves, how he fights. I don't think his 'teammates' noticed."

"Hm."

The cloaked man sat back in his chair, hands folded together and resting on the table. The other one, adorning armour and weapons, sensed his distaste.

"Is there something I should do?"

After a few seconds of not speaking, contemplating about the next course of action, he gave his response.

"No. Just keep watch. See what's bothering our Grayson."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

That following day, it had seemed Dick was at his wit's end.

Or he was just crazy.

Walking through Gotham City, you always had to be on your guard because it seemed as if someone was always watching. That stopped spooking him out years ago. However, it never ceased to bother him.

It was just one of those free nights of no patrolling or fighting off the villain of the week that Dick _**tried**_ to enjoy. It aggravated him that he could have somebody following him. He didn't want that problem. He had other things to worry about.

_-Uh... Yeah... Big bird, I'm gonna need assistance. Killer Croc is not letting up over here.-_

Dick could only chuckle as he walked out of the small cafe, settling onto his motorcycle. The call actually distracted him from his current thoughts.

"Oh, Jaybird, can't handle a little lizard?", he teased through the comm.

_-Screw you, Dickhead! He literally ate one of my guns and toss the other one somewhere else. Red Robin and Robin is dealing with Two-Face! And Bats is interrogating another scumbag criminal in Arkham! Help me!-_

"On my way, Red Douche."

The older vigilante easily cranked his motorcycle, driving off to where he knew his younger sibling was located.

* * *

Through the golden lens, he made out two athletic lean males, going at it with the scaly larger one. They worked together, a rhythm that only brothers could.

Truthfully, the assassin was impressed with how they fought, however, he only really focused, one the black and blue clad male. His punches were visibly harder, more angered. And his escrima sticks were closely used like **_knives_**.

The younger male must've noticed, stopping his brother once Killer Croc was no longer able to get up. "Alright, Nightwing. I can hear the Arkham cops' sirens coming.", Red Hood sighed, pocketing his guns. He walked over to the older vigilante, placing his hand on his armored shoulder. "Judging by your fighting techniques tonight, I can tell how impatient you've really become. He's still on your mind, huh?"

Nightwing groaned, crossing his arms. "He's one of things... people on my mind. You know he never leaves it."

"I can tell, given how awkward you've been acting since he left."

That got the assassin interested. He moved a little closer to hear what else the two were engaged into saying. By now, the first police van was coming up. 

"I really shouldn't let my affections for Kaldur influence the rest of me, but... I can't help it."

"So that's why you're like this, Talon...", the assassin noted to himself. He stood up from his crouch, leaving with the information he obtained.

"Figured as much. But something else is bothering you. What's up?", the younger vigilante asked.

Nightwing watched the van park, the back doors opening. "Ever get that feeling you're being followed, watched?"

"Well, we do live in Gotham. So I think that happens all the time."

"It's irritating."

"Can't disagree with you there, brother.", Red Hood nodded, Killer Croc, unconscious still, strapped and rolled into the van to be taken to Arkham.

* * *

"Is it me or this movie is kinda slow?"

"Nah, it's a slow movie, La'gaan."

"Ah."

It was another free night for the Team. School was let out for the next few days and their mentors had handled the current threats. So, they were occupying that time with a movie.

With the exception of Kaldur, the Batboys were absent. So it was just Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, La'gaan, Garfield, Wally, Bart, Jaime and Cassie.

But they were going to get added company soon.

"When do you think Kaldur will be back?", Cassie asked, her hand reaching over Garfield for the popcorn.

"Whenever he wants. He deserves it really.", Wally answered, more interested in the chips he held than the movie. "But I hope he isn't gone too long."

"Not saying Nightwing is a bad leader... He's just... scarier than usual.", Bart admitted.

"It isn't us. Otherwise, we would definitely know.", Jaime pointed out. "He's not aggressive towards us."

"Then what or who is it?"

"Did I miss anything?"

The group practically gotten whiplash from looking back when they heard _**his**_ voice. Smiles, ranging in size, immediately decorated their faces as most of them jumped up and rushed to him.

"Kaldur, you're back!"

The Atlantean gave his own smile, accepting the hug the others pounced on him. "Yes. Although I enjoyed my time in Atlantis with my parents, I missed you all.", he confessed.

"We've been good. Didn't destroy anything or no major injuries.", Garfield voiced, scratching the back of his neck.

"You are not lying, are you?", Kaldur teased lightly, hands on his hips.

"No!"

"Good."

"Last time, Richard! Last time I'm ever fighting Croc!"

"I helped you, didn't I?"

"Stop whining, Todd."

"Damian, you know he won't do no such thing."

Kaldur had turned to see Nightwing, Red Robin and two others he briefly recognized. All four looked as if they have been through more than enough. Hopefully, Kaldur could fix that.

Jason had took off his helmet, shaking his locks into place before flicking Damian in the forehead, earning him a glare.

"I'm not whining, baby demon."

"Do that again and I'll have you begging for mercy."

"Uh huh, yeah."

"You guys are a handful some... Kaldur!"

Tim had pounced on the older, drawing his brothers' attention. The other steadied himself from the embrace, chuckling. "I am happy to see you as well, Tim."

Dick stood there for a while, silent as he pondered if what he was seeing was real. It was difficult to tell because Kaldur appeared more out of a fantasy than ever. His skin was more radiant, giving it that relaxed glow, his eyes bright with daydreams. And his physique was emphasized by the clothes he wore. Wearing his uniform was out of the question while he was on vacation. Kaldur's mother had promptly reminded of that, giving him clothes she figured he would find comfort in. Right now, a light aqua green top that was loose, the sleeves long, but sheer so you could see his tattoos, the collar area cut wide enough to show his collarbone and bit of his shoulders. The pants were matched in color, shaping his legs. The clothes were simple, just how Kaldur would like to be.

Of course, who could say that anything was simple about Kaldur?

"Kal? Are you really back?", Dick questioned, stepping forward for the other.

The Atlantean nodded, reaching out his hands so Dick could take hold of them. Even his skin felt softer. "Yes, I'm back, Richard."

The acrobat pulled him into an embrace, arms going around Kaldur's waist.

The others watched with all-knowing smirks before deciding to take their leave. It was about time those two relieved their tension.

"Damn, I missed you. Missed you more than you know.", Dick confessed, holding Kaldur tight enough to let him know.

"I missed you, too."

The two stepped back, but not too far from each other. Enough so their hands stayed carefully intertwined. Dick rubbed his thumbs over the tattooed heads of the eels on Kaldur's hands.

"Did you enjoy Atlantis?"

"It was good to be home again. I was more than happy for my mother's coddling over me. And my father voiced his relief for my return. He shown me all that changed in Shayeris since I have been gone. Everything was lovely.", Kaldur answered, memories of his time home filling his head. "Have everything been okay? The Team did not give you much trouble, did they?"

"No, no. They've been great, Kal." Dick looked around, noticing that it was just them two. "Speaking of, it seemed they have left us alone."

Kaldur, too, glanced around the room. "Oh. Suppose they have." A sudden red tone covered his cheeks at the realization of him being alone with the other. His heart sped up, chills unrealistically riding down his spine. He hoped he didn't appear shook up. Last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself around the one he held affections for.

On the other hand, Dick was smug at the idea. It was now the perfect time to tell Kaldur how he felt. He didn't think he would ever be this impatient and fidgety about anything until he acknowledged his love for his friend. He just hoped Kaldur felt the same.

"This is perfect.", he voiced, leading the darker male to the now free couch. 

Kaldur blinked, his eyelashes lightly touching the skin under his eyes when he did so. "What is perfect?"

"Other than you? This moment. I have to tell you something."

Dick was aware of Kaldur catching his first bit of words, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning visibly warmer were hints.

 Kaldur shifted against the cushion, hands folded in his lap. "You do?"

"Yeah. And I'll be honest. I'll go whatever you choose on this, but it must be said. Just know I'm not joking with you or saying any of this for gain or anything else. I'm being real with you on this."

"Should I be worried?", Kaldur pondered verbally, concern sewing in his tone at the urgency in Dick's words.

"No. Not really. I just..." Dick exhaled, hyping himself up for what was to be said next. "I love you, Kaldur. Not like a friend. I mean I still do, but I love you more." He couldn't stop himself from touching Kaldur's wrists, one hand reaching up to that face he fell for. He noticed Kaldur didn't flinch, yet stilled as if he was walking through his thoughts. "I want to be more to you. Protect you, date you, hold you. I want to be the one to spoil you and treat you how you should be treated, you know? I know your heart is fragile and I want to encase it with my own. I need to be one with you, but only if you want. I totally understand if you---"

Kaldur had leaned forward, pressing two webbed fingers against Dick's lips to halt his speaking. He smiled, light greens twinkling into vibrant blues. "Richard, I feel the same. Don't doubt that. Now, although I would love to hear you speak more about your affections for me, I prefer these..." He tapped Dick's mouth. "... to be on mine. Care to oblige?"

Laughing, Dick pulled Kaldur closer, taking hold of his chin, shifting so their lips were nearly touching. "I'd be happy to."


	6. The Target's Infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever! (〒︿〒)  
> But I'm back! I'm also sorry if this chapter feels kinda of sloppy. It felt it was taking me forever to write this!

It was safe to say that now Dick officially confessed to and started dating Kaldur, the atmosphere was rather light, less harshly compacted and cramped.

With Kaldur returning, Dick was less... stressed. It wasn't just that Kaldur took over as leader again, but the fact that with the Atlantean back Dick returned to his natural, carefree self. He was smiling again, joking around with Wally.

His old personality was a re-lit candle in a darkened room. But that darkness... was slowly getting bigger.

* * *

"Damn, you're beautiful."

Light sea colored eyes shifted to meet shimmering blues that told of nothing good. It made the Atlantean shake, a sudden warmth filling him when the other stepped closer, hands going for his waist. He felt weak, his knees barely upholding as sly fingers trailed up and under his shirt, touching the skin there.

"It's hard to believe you, Kaldur, is real. _**Real**_."

"Richard... We... Anyone..."

The older was pressed against the wall, one hand snaking up to his face. A thumb lightly brushed against his cheek and then his bottom lip. He was sure it was trembling, not so much, but enough to be felt.

"They're all sparring each other right now. It's just us right now.", Dick whispered, still caressing the small of Kaldur's back. "Don't think about anyone else, okay?"

"But..."

"If you two decided to finally have sex, I don't think in the Hideout is where you should do it.", a voice piped up. "Especially against a wall."

The couple turned their gazes to where a certain clone stood. Kaldur groaned, well-defined cheeks tinting to a reddish hue, obviously shamed. Dick, on the other hand, wasn't pleased about being interrupted, his stare forming into a dark glare. "Conner, do I ever interrupt you and Tim?"

"As a matter of fact, you have once. Accidentally, of course. Like now. I just decided to speak up before someone else came and saw you. Like one of the League members.", Conner retorted.

"It's not like no one saw us kissing before."

"But not like this." The younger gestured to the position of the couple. He noticed how Kaldur was practically blocked from anyone's view. Dick was almost serving like a shield.

The acrobat didn't say anything else. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend, still glaring at Conner as if he was a threat. Kaldur shifted a little, hands going up so they were on the slightly taller's shoulders. "Richard, how about we go out? I remember you mentioning a restaurant you would love to take me to?"

"I rather stay here and love up on you some more."

Kaldur frowned a little, narrowing his eyes to show that he didn't approve. "Richard, as much as I would like to... allow _**that**_ , it is inappropriate for us to do it in such a common area. Anyone else could walk in at any moment."

Dick sighed, pulling Kaldur away from the wall, encircling his arms tightly around the Atlantean's waist before kissing the side of his neck near a gill. "You're no fun."

"If it means privacy, okay.", Kaldur sassed before glancing over at Conner. "I apologize for that."

"Oh no, you're good. I just don't think Batman would appreciate... evidence on the walls of this encounter."

"He's probably seen worse.", Dick sassed, rolling his eyes. He released his hold on Kaldur, settling for holding his hand carefully and mindful of the webbing. "But grabbing a bite to eat sounds good right now." He began to lead him away towards the hall.

Conner caught the glare Dick shot him, a look that screamed fury and possession. He decided not to dwell on it, despite the discomfort and anxiety it brought him.

* * *

His eyes followed as the two walked into he small restaurant. He waited a few moments before following in, just in time to see the Atlantean sit down and then his target. They choose a small two seated table in a corner. The restaurant wasn't crowded, quiet with soft music playing.

He watched as the acrobat reach over and took hold of the other's hand, bringing it up and kissing it.

From where he decided to... observe, he could point out the tinkle in Grayson's eyes. A tinkle that was definitely meant for a loved one.

That further proved that whoever this one is he held some influence over Grayson.

However, he had to be certain. He rather not get punished for giving false information.

Information that was necessary to get their Talon back.

* * *

A year ago, he was a killing tool for a mythical league. He was a controlled assassin, meant to be born to follow after the orders given to him by the Court. Yet...

Yet he was saved because of the other who sat across from him. He remembered seeing those pale greens filled with tears, that voice flooded with begging to snap out it.

Now here they were.

No Court of Owls.

No threats of death.

No more sexual tension.

That last one made Dick chuckle a little. Kaldur gazed up from his phone, having replying to a text Bart sent, the sound catching his attention. "Is something funny?"

"Just me realizing that I've been in love with you for a year."

Kaldur smiled, shaking his head. "We were both blind for quite some time, huh?"

"So I could have been screwing you all this time?"

"Richard!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding."

"Right."

"I am! Maybe. You chose what you want yet?"

"I'm not too hungry. But I could go for some tea right now."

"Of course, you would. Sit here and look pretty."

Kaldur groaned, placing his hands up to cover his face to hide the coloring and his smile. Dick, of course, wasn't having it and took hold of his hands again. "Don't do that." He stood up and leaned down to pressed a quick kiss on the Atlantean's forehead. "I'll be back."

Dick walked away to the counter, leaving Kaldur alone at the table.

* * *

He walked over, more intent to prove it. He had to be certain.

 The Atlantean didn't notice him coming closer, his eyes stern for just a moment before softening to be ready for greeting.

"Come here often?"

Pale greens shifted up to his face, a bit wide from the sudden question and arrival.

"No. I do not.", the other answers, caution drawn in his tone, yet polite. 

"Ah." He gave the Atlantean a look over. Light blond hair, close but not too close to white. His skin was mostly covered by the clothes he wore, given the weather today it's reasonable, but just looking at a natural handsome face and delicate yet strong hands he saw that the Atlantean's skin was smooth and a blend of mocha. His scent, it was inherently fresh, like the cleanest of oceans and lakes to inhabit the earth. Then there was his eyes. Pale, almost lifeless of it wasn't for the twinkle in them. 

No wonder Grayson was infatuated with him. He recognized him. He seen him before from when Grayson was taken from the Court. He vaguely remembered watching from the shadows as this one and a few others desperately reached out to Grayson. He seen him... Not _**knew**_ him.

"I'm guessing you're new in town? No offense, but you don't look like you're from Gotham.", he continued.

"... You could say."

"You're from somewhere far, aren't you?"

A small gentle smile.

"You could say that, too. It is rather cold there, but beautiful. It's home."

Wanting to feel more... humane, he exchanged back a smile, taking a seat in a chair next to the table. He keep his deep hazels on him, reading his posture. The Atlantean wasn't uncomfortable, however, he was careful, steady. Guarded. He didn't care to faze him, just to... confirm his guess.

"Is the weather less gloomy?"

A chuckle.

"Well... it is slightly better."

"Better than more gloomy." He leaned closer, holding out a hand for the other to shake. "Sorry, I didn't get your name first. Should have asked."

He noticed how loose and careful was accepting his hand. There wasn't anything wrong with his, not that he could see.

"That's fine. It's----"

"Not important."

They turned, finding it was Grayson who had spoken. His demeanor was etched with displeasure, his eyes unusually dark. "Not important for you to know.", he hissed, addressing the man while he took hold of the Atlantean's wrist and standing close to him.

Grayson glared at him, his lips curled in a scowl.

"I decided to have our orders to go, you know? Movie?", Grayson suggested, as the other stood. However, his blues weren't trained on his... infatuation. He glared hard at the other, threats lingering in his eyes. "Just us."

The blonde seemed unsure, lost by the sudden anger that split from the slightly taller's voice. Although, he was aware it wasn't directed towards him. Of course it wouldn't be. As of late, those eyes had only shot affection and praise at him. Something easier to... swallow than anger. "Richard, I would very much like that.", he tried calmly.

The man watched as that grip on the darker male's wrist loosen. Grayson eventually stopped sneering at him.

"Alright."

He collected the clear branded to-go cups he had settled on the table, handing one to the Atlantean and taking hold of his hand. Almost as if in a rush, he lead the other out and away. Without giving the man a chance to make a remark or give a last look. But he did leave, unknowingly, information. Information that brought an assured smirk to the Talon's lips.


	7. Discussions, Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever to update! So, so sorry! Sorry!

In the first few years of his life, he learned that anger wasn't the only emotion he meant to express.

 He discovered happiness, awkwardness, calm, horror, desires and everything else in between.

Some of them he was okay with...

Others, like anger, he wasn't.

He was feeling puzzled and worried. Almost feeling vulnerable because he wasn't so sure about what was going on. It was like the first couple of months of his life all over again.

He remembered how Dick's eyes were narrowed at him as if he was the enemy, like he would take Kaldur away. Conner replayed that hidden, yet clear tone of displeasure. He was familiar with that kind of behavior, displaying acts of that himself. 

 Conner wasn't lost at that though.

He wondered if Kaldur saw it. It's been a couple of weeks since they started dating, yet it takes Kaldur only minutes to a couple of days to figure something out.

Though, fortunately, Dick wasn't so... aggressive.

 He acted how anyone would will their partner. Right?

Then how come that look still bothered him?

It was so... feral.

Threatening.

It reminded Conner of what Kaldur said to him about his nightmare. How he felt pain and heard screams. Was it that Kaldur dreamt of being attacked? Could Dick been that attacker? Conner hoped that it hadn't been and had faith he wasn't.

Dick was absolutely in love with the Atlantean.

He wouldn't hurt him deliberately. Not even on accident.

But nowadays... Conner just wasn't so sure.

* * *

Batman had assigned them on a covert operation, to gather info from some recently formed unknown group.

Apparently, supplies was being stolen from labs from Star City, Central City and Happy Harbor.

What for they didn't know.

The Dark Knight had picked out him, Kaldur, Dick and even Roy had joined. The four of them was currently sitting in a rounded booth in a restaurant, the targets sitting from two tables away. A man who looked every bit of a wannabe mobster and a woman who dressed as if she was a top model. Beside her was a suitcase that possibly held jeopardizing information that was urgently needed to retrieve back. If she managed to pass it on, that information was going to be shipped out and never seen again.

Currently, the man and woman was having a conversation and from what Conner could hear it was pointless talk.

"Nothing about evil plans yet.", he sighed, glancing at Kaldur who somehow still kept composure on his patience. They've been sitting in the restaurant for almost two hours.

"Pity. I brought my bow and arrow for nothing.", Roy had joked, eyes on the menu. "Does everything have to be written in Greek here?"

"It's just the names of the dishes, my friend.", Kaldur voiced.

"Ugh."

They continued on in silence, staying on watch duty.

The woman had leaned forward, patting the man's hand as she stood. Conner heard her say she was going to the restroom and left. Leaving the suitcase behind. The man pulled out his phone and began speaking in it, mentioning that he got the package before calling for a waiter. It didn't take any guessing that he was leaving.

"He's leaving.", he says as the man stands after paying the bill and heading for the door. He hears a familiar rev, meaning there was a car arriving. "I'm guessing that's his ride."

"Then we should get a move on.", Kaldur advised, standing up and heading to the door. The other three quickly followed, reaching the outside as the man got into the car.

It takes off just as Dick and Roy take out their weapons from a secret hiding place.

"Superboy, get to that car.", Aqualad orders as they ran after.

 The clone gives a nod, speeding up and easily catching to the car and ripping off his jacket in doing so. He throws it on the windshield of the vehicle, causing it to stop since it no doubt startled the driver. He stops in front of it, giving a glare as the man from the restaurant stepped out to say something. He didn't when he could make out the bright red 'S' shield symbol on his chest. Instant fear was drawn on his face, his mouth pulled down and his eyes wide with fright. He turned to run but a blue water rope wrapped around his torso and arms. He gulps, seeing at the other end of his restraint was Aqualad.

" _ **Don't**_ even.", he warns. "Arrow, driver. Nightwing, retrieve the package from the car."

The masked duo headed to the car, Red Arrow going for the driver and knocking him out when he tried to escape. Nightwing had took out the suitcase, smirking.

"Got it, babe."

"Nightwing."

The acrobat just continues grinning. However, Superboy doesn't miss the sudden spark of confusion on Red Arrow's face.

It made the clone realize that he didn't know about the month long relationship. 

"Batman, we secured the package.", Aqualad speaks into his comm. link, dispersing his water whip off the man while Red Arrow ties him up.

The man doesn't hesitate to glare at them. "You'll be sorry for this."

"That's what they all say after stealing very top secret info.", Nightwing taunted.

The engine of a car could be heard then.

Red Arrow glared at the man.

"Called the cavalry?"

The man just smirked.

 Aqualad spotted two cars speeding up in their direction. He sighed, walking over to a nearby fire hydrant, opening it to release the water.

"Superboy."

The clone grinned, leaping up and going for the car on the right. He hold of the front part of it, forcing it to stop in place. Red Arrow shot a couple of arrows at the tires, successfully tearing the wheels and causing the car to skid to a stop awkwardly.

Nightwing let out a small 'Hm', taking his escrima sticks out. "Special made arrows?"

"For tires."

The men began to file out, some of them holding guns. Aqualad had used the water from the hydrant to create a shield, blocking off the upcoming bullets. No dice on the bad guys' end when they continuously fired at the hardened water. Nightwing and Red Arrow took the opportunity to knock out some of the guys, using their weapons. Aqualad took down the shield, forming a slender eel-dragon to take out the rest.

When it was over, Red Arrow went over to the Atlantean, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I miss these little stake-outs with you, Kal."

Before the other could reply, black and blue arms came and separated the two. Superboy didn't miss the way the vigilante wrapped his arms around Aqualad's waist, keeping a firm gaze at Red Arrow.

"I bet you do."

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Two hours after the mission, Conner found himself approaching Kaldur in the kitchen.

The older was sitting on the stool, a half drunk water bottle by him with a book. Pale greens looked up at him, nodding.

"Of course."

Kaldur closed the book as Conner took a seat across from him. The dark haired male crossed his arms, resting them on the countertop and leaning forward a bit.

"It's about Dick.", he says steadily. Conner catches the brief widening of Kaldur's pale green gaze and a hint of uneasiness.

 The Atlantean then looks down at the counter, eyeing the multicolored marble design of the surface. For once, Kaldur looks... vulnerable almost.

"What about him?", he questions, looking up.

Conner scratched the back of his neck, shrugging.

"Well... he seems a bit... off, as of late."

The half-Kryptonian expects to Kaldur to dismiss the statement. Probably for the sake to avoid any situation that could disrupt the balance of the Team. Yet, Kaldur doesn't.

"I noticed.", came the answer. Webbed fingers going to lightly toy with the water bottle, twirling it. "He does seem... a bit off."

"Angrier?", Conner tries.

"Not so much. Just more... assertive."

Kaldur took a while to finish those words, pondering the right one to use. Conner figured he didn't want or need to feel he was offending Dick. A natural thing when it came being in a relationship.

"I noticed.", he repeats, settling the bottle down. "I do not want to draw assumptions though. We have been together for just a couple of weeks. He is... adjusting to being a relationship."

"After being with the Court of Owls.", Conner bluntly reminds. "Think that might be messing with his behavior?"

The clone had too much experience with that. A secret organization taking control of you, giving no options other than to obey or suffer consequences? Eventually, being free, yet still has some trauma over the whole thing? Yeah, Conner knew the signs.

Kaldur stared at him, indifferent in the face. But expressive in the eyes.

"I would hope not. I... I don't want him to let what happened then get the best of him and in the way of our relationship. I love him too much to already lose him so fast."

Conner continued to watch as Kaldur sat there. His face held a bit more emotion now. Oddly enough, Conner feels relief that Kaldur isn't blind to Dick's weird, vague behavior. Not that he would have thought otherwise. Kaldur always kept a sharp eye out. It's just common that love can make you blind. To some. To people who are in a hopeless phase of craving it.

Kaldur wasn't like that, and that gave Conner a bit of assurance. The older was able to take care of himself. He could easily take Dick down if necessary. However, he shouldn't have to come to that decision. Conner didn't believe his friend, his first true friend, deserved any sort of heartbreak. So he hoped that whatever Dick was going through from his time with the Court waned fast.

"You won't. Not that easily. Not ever.", the clone agrees, placing a hand on top of Kaldur's.

They gave small smiles, feeling lighter  from the short, yet needed talk.

If only some talks were just as easy.

* * *

"So you're dating Kaldur?"

Blue eyes shifted to where the archer came in the workout room. Roy had his arms crossed, a blank expression on his face.

Dick slid off the treadmill easily, grabbing his towel off the bar of it and slinging it around his sweat drenched neck.

"Yeah. I am.", he answered, a bit stern than Roy anticipated.

 It was... unusual...

"Oh. Strange he hadn't told me." Roy leaned against the wall, his arms loosening against his chest. "You know... us being friends and all."

"Good friends, I've noticed."

Roy could sense the hint of jealousy and possession in that statement. For a split second, he swore he was hearing things. Dick didn't come off as someone... aggressively envious before.

"Yeah. You, me, Wally and Kaldur.", Roy added. He felt that he should remind the slightly younger male about that. That it wasn't just Kaldur and him that were close. All four of them were. Roy didn't feel hurt, not completely anyways, that Kaldur didn't mention his relationship with Dick. He figured the Atlantean wasn't ready to and he wouldn't put that against him. He just felt more bothered by the fact that he never noticed the attraction between the two. Maybe he should come around more often.

"Roy, is there anything you want to tell me?", Dick questions, this time a little rude and impatient.

It took the archer back a bit.

The tone was... uncharacteristic for Dick.

"Yeah. That I'm concerned for you. You seem... a lot more annoyed than usual. Is something troubling you?"

Dick shrugged, rubbing his towel on the side of his face to wipe away the sweat.

"Not really. I'm fine, Roy. And I'm happy."

"With Kaldur." The archer wasn't sure why he blurted that out, but there was a nagging feeling that he had to. He knew that Kaldur would have been the last reason Dick would be acting this way. It's hard to be angry at the Atlantean, no matter how nerve wrecking his actions would be. Kaldur was just that special.

"He's not a problem if that's what you're hinting at. In fact, he's really what's keeping me from lashing out nowadays." Whether those words were a warning or not, Roy took it as one. Something was hinting at him that he had to be cautious now. Dick was uncharacteristically... aggressive. "You know how Kaldur brings out the best in people."

"Yeah. That's... Kaldur."

Dick gave a huff. "So now you know you don't have to be concerned for me. I'm doing alright. I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm great." He walked out the room, not waiting for any reply from the older male, seemingly either annoyed or just grumpy.

Either way, Roy still questioned it.


End file.
